Son of Sephiroth
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Ranma is his son! Nodokaand the one winged angel go to the dojo and retrieve their son and end Genma's control. Ranma Now begins to deal with his real father and heritage.
1. It did hurt falling from heaven

When Nokoda FIRST shows up.

A tall figure fell from the sky. The figure apeared to be a winged angel, untill you note that this person only had one wing. Long flowing platinum hair whipped around in the wind as the black coat billowed out. It came to a stop as it collided with the ground. Managing to land on a lawn instead of a hard roof top or the concrete. A loud groan issued forth disturbing the home's only occupant. A bit of shuffling later the door opened to a very suprised woman,"Sephiroth-sama?"

Sephiroth turned his head slightly, "Did I find my promise land again? Is that you Nokoda-chan?"

Sne knelt bside him, "Yes you have. It took you over sixteen years, but you finally came back to me."

The great anti-hero smiled slightly as he slipped into unconciousness. Nokoda began to drag him into the house. It was a difficult task for her alone since Sephiroth was a tall, muscular man.she had gotten him to the porch when she saw it, his sword embedded in the ground. She ignored it for now. Sephiroth came first.

BAck across town, Genma suddenly fely a great chill crawl up his spine. As if some great evil was going to decend upon him. he looked around him as he shuddered. "Something bad is going to happen,"

Soun looked at him questioningly, "Is it HIM?"

Genma remained quiet for a moment, "I don't know Tendo, I don't know," he said quietly.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes to find himself in someone's house. His brain struggled to figure out where he was. his eyes began to close uintil he sprang up, "Nokoda?" He yelled.

"You don't have to be so lound. I am right here,"

He turned quickly, noting how his ribs sceamed at him. Sitting in a simple chair was his only true motive for anything. He wanted power so he could return to her. Now he was back, even though he had lost. He let a small smile grace his face, "So it wasn't a dream, I finally found my way back?"

Nokoda nodded as her eyes watered slightly, "Yes, Took you a while, but you finally came back. seventeen years you were gone. A lot has happened. You want to hear the good news or the bad?"

The warrior blinked as he cradled his side, "Let's start with the bad."

"I'm married now,"

The one winged angel felt his heart sink, "And the good?"

"I'm filing for divorce, and you have a son,"

He blinked hard. He checked his hearing and so on. "Wha? I'm a father? I have a son?"

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. He was a father, granted he misses the childhood. His wing twitched slightly as his mid raced. He couldn't think of what to say or do.

Ranma was coming back from a eay day in school. He stopped suddenly as Shampoo came down infront of him. There was a buzzing sound in his ear, like a small bug was flying around in his ear. He shook his head and it faded. He mearly shrugged it off, "Must have been from that last blow to the head. He started to scratch his head again, it had been bugging him all day. He sidestepped the amazon before she could get up and attach herself. _I can feel that something big is going to happen. I wonder if it will be Pops fault again..._

Sephiroth was now sitting at the table, relaying some of the events that he had lived through over a meal. What little events he could retell without looking like a monster that he portrayed in his persuit of power. Nokoda smiled then looked at the clock, "Sephiroth, I was going to retrieve our son today and drop off those divorce papers. I would feel better if you were there with me,"

The platinum general smiled ass he stood up, "Sounds good to me. But I think a shirt would help. I was normally in a tropical region, untill I wen't to the northern crater,"

Nokoda was moving to the stairs, "Northern crater? you never mentioned that,"

He stopped for a moment, "I don't think I got to that point yet. Were was I?"

She pulled a large black shirt out of a closet, "Some place called Costa Del Sol."

HE nodded as he threw on the shirt. It was small for him, but it worked. He held his ribs as they protested when he moved wrong. He smiled at Nokoda, "I guess I'll skip ahead. I had made my way to the northern pole where the planet had been concentrating it's energy. I was planning on focusing it to finally make a way back here. It was my only driving goal, Getting back to you. I almost did it until I was interrupted by that chocobo headed puppet named Cloud."

Nokoda laughed, "He's a puppet?"

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, "No, he is a human. It is just that his hair like to defy gravity. I showed you the pictures."

She let out another titter of laughter, "Yes, I remember, but I love teasing you. And your right, he does look like one of those chocobo birds. Lets get a moving shall we?"

Later, at the Tendo Dojo...

There was a knock at the front door. This was startling for some and a relief for Ranma. The others never knocked, they just implode the wall. He stood up, "I'll get it Kasumi," Ranma opened the door to reveal two strangers, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled, "I'm looking for my son Ranma,"

Ranma blinked twice and slapped him self to make sure he was awake. "Mom? Pops said you were dead!"

Nokoda stumbled back when Ranma latched on. Nokoda was suprised to say the least. "Ranma? What happened to your hair? You never had black hair,"

"Worthless boy, what is keeping you... Nokoda! I can explain!"

Sephiroth stepped forward, "Then explain it to us already,"

Ranma looked at the general, "Who is this mom?"

Genma was backing away slightly while wondering the same thing. He could feel the danger radiating off the large platinum haired man. Those eyes were just unnatural.

"He is Ranma's real father. he finaly returned home after a major ordeal. Genma, why is Ranma's hair black? It is suppose to be like his father's."

Ranma looked at his pigtail, his har is suppose to be silver? He looked to Genma, and then to Sephiroth, "So Genma ain't my dad?"

Nokoda shook her head, "You're father was taken away before you were born. I married Genma because Father owed his family. I'm divorcing that pig of a fool."

Ranma allowed it all to filter into his mind, "I hoped that I was adopted. but this works too. No more insane training. No life threatening stuns. No more having my life, honor, and sanity draged through the mud. No more worries about being sold to feed anyone's gut. Thank the Kami's above and below!"

Sephiroth glared at the fat panda man. "I'd Believe You should fetch your things and say your farewells and such."

Ranma dashed into the house, leaving Genma o the not so tender mercies of the one winged angel and Nokoda.


	2. I've got good news and bad news

First, allow me to point out some minor differences and points to reduce confusion. He is smarter and a bit less dense. He knows what the other girls want and it annoys him to no end.

Sephiroth watched as Genma twitched, "Nodoka, why don't you go and help Ranma. I wish to have a word with this... person in private,"

Genma paled, "Is that really nessasary? The boy doesn't have much and all. wait a minute, why would he need his stuff? He is staying here and marrying Akane!"

Sephiroth placed a heavy hand on Genma's shoulder. Genma realized that perhaps this tall stranger was more than he appeared. Sephiroth pulled Genma outside, "Lets talk outside Genma. We have alot to... discuss," Nodoka entered the house, "Now listen to me you worthless excuse for a human. If Ranma tells me ANYTHING that could even be considered abuse, I will pull out your spine and hang you with it. Do we have an understanding?"

Genma looked at him, Glowing eyes or not, He didn't _look_ powerful. "What makes you think..."

Genma never finished as he suddedly got his by Ice3. He shook it off, but Sephiroth held up what looked like a cheap bracelet. One of the green ones glowed and Genma was struck by lightning. _Materia, Never leave home without it,_ the general cast a cure so genma would remain concious. "Remember Genma, if Ranma was abused, neglected, or mistreated, I WILL be back."

Ranma collected what little he had ever pulled out of his bag. He couldn't help but smile at his new treasure, a picture of him and Kasumi. He stared at the photo for a moment, "Nice picture,"

He turned and smiled at his mother. He placed the picture in his bag. "Only person other than the local doctor who treated me like a person. If I could, I would try telling her. Unfortunatly, I have three crazy and possibly homicidal girls who in one way or another have a claim on me, and one is her sister!"

His mother smiled as knelt next to him, "We can fix it. We'll find a way. Why don't you explain it to me."

Ranma began his tale of how Genma's brilliance had engaged him to more than one woman. Uc-chan, Akane, that one girl who used anything goes takeout. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him. He hefted his pack on his shoulder, "I want to say goodbye before we go."

She smiled and stood up, al the while thinking _Genma is a dead man once Sephiroth hears about this._ "I'm sure your grandparents will help fix this. I know for a fact thatt your father will never allow those amazons get ahold of you. He may not look like it, but he is a powerful martial artist and skilled swordsman. Jsut consider all this nonsense gone. You tell her how you feel, no worries ok?"

Ranma smiled as he closed his pack, "Ok mom."  
Sephiroth had just finished a pre-emptive beat down when he saw a flash of chestnut hair out of the corner of his eye. He froze, _The Cetra?_ He shook his head and turned slowly. The woman before him wore a simple house dress and apron. Her brown hair cascaded down below her shoulder brown eyes held depth and amusment. He let the panda man fall to the ground. "Why are you beating on Mr. Saotome?"

He Raised an eyebrow, "I was merely explaining that if Ranma was mistreated we would have a more heated debate. I do believe I have made my point. Forgive me, I am Sephiroth, Ranma's real father."

Kasumi was stunned and elated. She always wondered how Ranma could be so different from Genma. Ranma was just so... different. "Please do come in. You can drop Genma off in the house. Would you like some tea?"

The General blinked hard and agreed. Somehow, he knew that this girl was the reincarnation of that pesky flower girl. He motioned to Genma to move. When the bald one did not move fast enough he recieved a bolt to his head in hoped of jump starting his brain.

Ranma came down followed by his mother. HE entered the room and found Genma a quaking babbling mess. Akae was mumbling something and Nabiki was looked on the verge of tears. He looked to find Kasumi siting quietly drinking Tea with his dad. He shruged it off, "I take it you all met my real father."

Soun looked confused at Ranma, "Actually, Kasumi just sat him down and offered him tea. Not an introduction or even a hello!"

Nodoka laughed. "Sephiroth usually is a quiet one."

Sephiroth gave a non cometal grut as he sipped his tea. A slight smirk graced his lips, "I suppose I should explain. I am Sephiroth, Ranma's real father. I just reciently returned to Japan after an... extended military tour. I was unable to take Nodoka with me and was unable to stay in contact due to where I was at. Ranma shall be leaving with us."

"But what about the schools?" Soun wailed.

He lifted an eyebrow, "School? He will still attend the same school if it is close enough."

"I believe he is refering to the arranged marrage between his daughters and Ranma. Something that the two drunkards thought up."

Two glowing eyes fell upon the quivering mass in the corner. they narrowed dangerously, "Did he now? Hm."

Genma began looking around for an escape route. He made a mad dash for the door only to be tripped by Ranma. Ranma put him back in his seat, "Your dealing with your problems today Gemna. Your not running or blaming anyone else."

Everyone looked at Ranma. He was enjoying Genma getting his just rewards. Things were going right for him today. He sat next to his mother and father. You could see the simularities between Ranma and his parents. It also explained his taller, lithe frame.

Genma was in a full panic. Ranma wasn't his. He had his suspicions, but never could prove them. He was about to use his default taunt of calling him an ungreatful and worthless son, but that silver haired guy just radiated death and power. "Well you see, Soun and I, we had sealed away the master and we made the pact after that. A way of bringing the families together!"

Sephiroth kept his eyes locked on Genma, the Mako glow giving him a almost demonic appearance. "You gave no thought or consideration that perhaps the children might want a choice in their future?"

Soun jumped in. "It's a matter of Family Honor! Childish wants have no place in it!"

The general's mouth developed a slight frown."Then you obviously have no say in the matter as you both behave more like a couple of five year olds. This matter is no longer Ranma's concern. If he chooses to date, let alone marry one of these women it will be of his choosing. Continue this tirade to it's final stupidity and you will deal with me."

Those present were treated to Soun and Genma fainting. Sephiroth took a clensing breath and turned to his son. "Let's hope that will be the end of all that nonsense. We'll find a way to undo what Genma has done to you."

Nodoka smiled, "You had platnum hair and your eyes glowed just like your father. What did Genma do to you?"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Even I don't know all the details. Needless to say, I'm glad it's over now."

"Will you visit Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma smiled, "Sure! why wouldn't I visit you?"

"Stay away from my sister you pervert!"

Ranma was about to reply but Sephiroth spoke first, "What right do you have to give orders to people, let alone my son?"

Akane turned and looked the one winged angel in the eyes. She lost her fire as she gazed into the glowing eyes of Sephiroth. She shuddered slightly as his eyes narrowed into a glare. She shut her mouthand averted her gaze, this guy wasn't human. Sephiroth finished his tea. "Thank you for the tea. I believe we will be leaving now."

Ranma grabbed his pack and smiled at Kasumi, "I'll talk to you later Kasumi, I promise."

Kasumi watched as Ranma left with his parents. Mentaly holding him to his promise until a thought came to her, "Does this mean I can kick Genma out?"

Edge City, two years after meteor and 5 hours after Advent children.

Cloud looked at the monument they were building in the center of the town they were building around old Midgar. He had beat the nightmare, Sephiroth and JENOVA. He was staying with Tifa because he had nowhere else to go. He walked back to the the bar Tifa was setting up. She always made a fortune in tips.

He opened the door to call to Tifa only to find two poeple who couldn't possibly be there. Zack and Aeris. He stood stunned, "How in the? When did?"

Aeris smiled at him sadly, "The planet let us come back to help you. Sephiroth isn't dead. He was thrown through a portal to another world so ours could heal. It wants us to follow him and make sure he stays gone for good."

Cloud looked at Zacks and Aeris' entwinded hands and hung his head. Today was not his day. He looked back to Tifa then to Aeris, "When do we leave?"

Thank you all for reviewing.

An Omake inspired by Kazua's review.

Kuno drew his new katana as Ranma neared the gates. "Hold foul Sorcerer, Today shall be the day I force you off this mortal coil! your end is Neigh Saotome!"

Ranma smiled as he brushed his platinum locks aside and brought out Murasame

Kuno nearly crapped himself, "Holy Emperor where did you get that sword!"

Ranma flung his shirt to the side and took his father's trademark stance, "From my father,"

"That fat louse? He never showed any skill with the blade."

Ranma didn't move, "Genma isn't my father. My father is Sephiroth and I am not a Saotome!" he said as he charged.

Kuno did the manly thing, He wet himself and ran for Osaka.


	3. Fixing genma's mistakes

CAUTION: rough draft. I decided to have Ranma cursed, the whole thing flows easier.

Ranma swore as he was splashed by a car running through a puddle. He had done so well to last this long. He feared what they would say. He had just been liberated from Genma! Would they reject him now?

Sephiroth turned when he heard his son swear. He was shocked to find his son missing and a redhead standing in his place. He frowned at this. He did not like being fooled with. "Who are you? What have you done with my son?"

Ranma backed away, "It's me. Just please let me explain."

The winged warrior motioned him to continue, frown deepening ever so slightly. Ranma took a deep breath. "Genma, during the final leg of the trip, took us to a remote valley in China. The Valley is littered with pools of water of various size and shape. Each spring holds a curse. I was knocked into a spring which causes this tranformation when hit with cold water. I change back with warm water, just let me prove it."

Sephiroth waved his hand and tapped into the materia he still had. a simpe fire and ice spell and Ranma was back to the male gender. "How... interesting. I'll fix it when we get home,"

Ranma had arrived home some time later. He had studied his father after the wave of his hand and instant warm water. He moved quietly and never made a sound. His mother had walked close and leaned against him slightly. The wing on his back was indeed real. Ranma shrugged it off, who was he to judge?

Sephiroth looked back, "Something wrong Ranma? You had been quiet the whole way home,"

Ranma gave a nervous laugh, "I was just thinking to myself thats all,"

Nodoka looked at him, "About what son?"

The pigtailed martial artist looked away, "That curse I picked up in China,"

Sephiroth gave a slight chuckle, "I think I can fix that."

Nodoka lifted Ranma's chin, "It's alright. Your father will fix you right up. Do you know how Genma made you look different?"

Ranma shook his head, "No Idea mom. I didn't know I was suppose to look different. Sure, my memories of childhood aren't the greatest, but I think I'd remember having silver hair."

Sephiroth looked into Ranma's eyes as he pulled out a green sphere. "This is called Materia. It should fix your problem really quick. You may feel a slight chill, that's normal."

Ranma nodded as the small orb flared to life. A chill ran down his spine as if his curse had activated. Ranma found himself feeling refreshed. He found that he truly was his father's son. His hair and eyes matched Sephiroth and had even sprouted a wing. "That's interesting,"

"I suspect Genma found a practioner of magic and hid your true self. I'll teach you how to hide the wing. There is alot to learn about your heritage. Alot of it is good, but there are some down sides. You'll need to learn how to handle some things differently because of it."

Ranma nodded as he learned how to flex his black wing. How had Genma kept this from him? How could he keep this stuff from showing? Ranma took stock of everything he had gained. his senses seemed more sharp. He turned to his mother, "How does it feel to have us home mom?"

Nodoka smiled, "You have no idea how much I dreamed of haveing you both come home to me. I was devestated when Genma stole you from me. I couldn't find you at all. The police wouldn't help, Genma told them that he had left with you for a training trip. I recieved a letter every now and again from that fat louse. They kept my hopes alive until I got a call from Kasumi a few days ago."

Sephiroth made the decision, Genma was done for. He would deal with him tonight, if he could sneak off. Nodok might cling to him for a bit, not that he would complain. Nothing dragged out, just a simple doom spell, no one could connect him to it. He looked to Ranma, the boy was almost his double. "Training trip? so yo know how to handle your self in a battle?"

Ranma nodded, "I practiced Anything goes. Since I'm not Genma's son, I am not sure if I want to keep using Anything Goes. I've learned so many different styles. I want to make a clean break from Genma, Happosai, and that part of my life."

"Happosai?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Grandmaster of the school. He is incredibly old and the worst kind of lech. He fequently used my curse for his own amusement."

The new father let out a sigh, How many more people have harmed his son? "If you wish, I will teach you my way of fighting. It isn't a formal school though,"

Ranma looked at the tall swordsman. "I would be honored... Dad."

Sephiroth over the course of the weekend had taught Ranma about his heritage and and gave a warning about JENOVA. "What is a JENOVA?"

"JENOVA is a being from space. She travels from world to world and takes what she can from it. Leaving them barron and lifeless. She landed on Gaia and was subdued by a race called the Cetra. She can manipulate anyone with her cells. She controled me for a long time. She is a spiteful creature who will do anything for her revenge."

Ranma understood and took the lesson to heart. a few hours later Ranma was able to force the wing into himself. he marvled at the powers that were now at his command. He knew that his newfound strength would take getting use to. He began to go through a kata he learned from a wanderer. He threw a punch and the shockwave hit the wall. he paused and sweatdropped when he saw that it had cracked, "Gotta work on control."

The next day, Ranma returned to school. Kuno saw Ranma in his newfound glory, "So, the demon begins to show his true colors. It matters not, For today is the day heavens wrath shall fall upon you. " the upperclassman stated.

Ranma ignored him and continued forward. Kuno charged and ranma narrowed his now catlike eyes and applyed his fist to Kuno's face. The foolish boy crumpled and Ranma just continued into the school, 'I have got to control my temper. Could this be because... dad fixed me?'

Sephiroth had finally began to head towards the Tendo complex. Ranma had left his lunch at home and Nodoka had sent him out to deliver it, but in his mind he had another objective, Genma Saotome must die. Screw civility, you messed with my family and now you pay. He moved silently and was undetected, He saw his target and called upon his few materia. Sephiroth saw the doom spell start when Genma suddenly shuddered. The General turned and left. One mission accoplished, he moved towards the school, "I wonder how Ranma is doing..."

Said son was sitting in class and creeping out his teachers. He was still awake. After getting actual decent sleep and not being woken up by a bucket of water he actually felt energetic. He payed attention and it was creeping his teachers out. He mearly ignored it and continued the remain awake. His father had seen his reportcard and was less than pleased. If he was to recieve any lessons, he would need to raise the bearly passing grades. He glanced out the window as the lunch bell rang to he his father at the gates. He then remembered he left without his lunch... again. Ranma left via open window and made his way to the massive figure of his father.

Sephiroth looked around the schoolgrounds and saw his son decend from the third floor with no effort. He was aware that others were staring at him, but years of SOLDIER training allowed him to ignore the more blantent gawking. He produced Ranma's lunch as he aproached, "Forget something?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. He hated it when he forgot things. "Thanks... Dad. I was late and left in kind of a hurry this morning."

"Forget it, the area has changed in 17 years and it's good to get out. I spent the past five years in a crater, I'm just happy to be moving freely in the sunlight."


	4. The life of a pilot

Cloud rested his head in Tifa's lap as the Highwind headed for the city of Kalm. He was still come to terms with what had happened. He beat Sephiroth, THE Sephiroth! He and everyone present had defeated his childhood hero then watch as the planet stopped Meteor. He smiled slightly as he looked up at his longtime friend. "What shoud we do now?"

Tifa ran a hand through his messy blond locks, "I'll probably reopen Seventh Heaven, after it's rebuilt. You can stay with me, if you want to."

"Hey!" Cid Shouted, "No mushy stuff on my bridge. Get a room!"

everyone began to chuckle except Cloud. He chose to remain silent. His mind was one again going back to the day Aerith died. He continued to blame himself. 'God I need therapy,'

Back in Nerima, Ranma had finished school and was off to go and visit Kasumi. He began his journey when he heard it. A gentle whisper calling to him. It promised him things, calling itself his mother. His eyes narrowed, 'Jenova I presume?'

**Call me mother.**

'You're not my mother. My mother is Nodoka Saotome, you're some space critter,'

**I am your mother, you should listen to me my son.**

'Shut up. You won't control me like you did my dad. LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Silence greeted him. He did not like this turn of events. letting out a heavy sigh, Ranma dashed off to home, "I'll talk to her after I warn dad."

Said Father as relaxing in a similar fasion to Cloud. Nodoka and Sephiroth lounged in the yard and watched the clouds pass by. The general was napping as Nodoka hummed soothingly to him. everything was peaceful until Ranma came vaulting over the wall. she saw a look of almost panic on his face.Ranma knelt next to his father, "Hey, we got a problem!"

Sephiroth sat up and looked at his son. "What problem?"

"JENOVA"

Sephiroth went ramrod straight. He prayed that he hadn't heard that. "Are you absolutly sure? This had better not be a joke,"

Ranma nodded, "Dang thing started talking to me, calling itself my mother. What can we do?"

Said general stood up and looked around a bit. "We're going to have to keep an eye on each other. I want you to tell me everything it told you,"

Nodoka was confused, "What are you two talking about? what is a Jenova?"

The two turned to the only female present. "We don't want to worry you. I am sorry Ranma got dragged into it. I hope to remedy the problem quickly."

Nodoka stood up and looked Sephiroth in the eye. Though He was a head and a half taller and more powerful, Sephiroth was intimidated. This woman had bested him in skill alone when he had arrived here those years ago. "You listen to me Sephiroth. I just got my family back after a decade and now you tell me not to worry when a problem comes up? I will not just be left by the wayside as you run around to who knows where to fight something! You have another thing coming..."

JENOVA had tried to forge a mental link with the son of Sephiroth and failed miserably. She was caught unaware by the boy's exceptional will power. She had never met such a stubborn and determined creature before. Her glowing red eyes looked around the forest and pondered her next move. **In the end there is always Sephiroth...**

Cid was finally back in Rocket town. He had parked the Highwind near the rocket launch site. He looked at the airship almost affectionately. that Airship ment alot to the chain smoking spearman. A forlorn sigh later he made his way back to his home. HE opened the door and found nobody else there. He turned on the light and frowned, "Guess she finaly left. I scream and cuss like an old sailor and she sticks through it, but I go and save the world and she leaves. I'll never understand their kind,"

The pilot took a drag on his cigarette and began heading to his room. He threw off his jacket and goggles. He opened the door to his room and found Shera in his bed. his jaw dropped and his smoke hit the floor, "The hell..."

The life of the pilot is frought with peril... maybe...

Ranma watched as his father was cowed by his mother. He was on the recieving end of an emotional brow beating which could be summed up as 'Screw the danger, no one is taking my family away'. The white haired general took a seat and gave in. He began to give a full explaination. He answered her questions as best he could. Ranma was flexing his new found appenage and learning to control it better. His mind working over various ways he may apply it in combat. His fingers smoothed out a few feathers and was still amazed by the silky feel of the feathers. "Ranma!"

He snapped his back to his parents, "Yes?"

"Preening is all fine and dandy, but do not zone out. I know how addictive it is."

Ranma nodded, "Yea, do ou think Kasumi would like it?"

Nodoka giggled, "My son has a crush,"

Ranma looked away and mumbled to himself. "If you wish, you could invite her over for dinner. I believe she doesn't get out much.." Sephiroth said.

Ranma turned to his mother, looking for approval. She smiled and nodded. He rose to his feet and moved deeper into the home. Nodoka smiled to her beloved as he rose to her feet. "You did a good thing. He respects you,"

The father just smiled, _That is more than I probably deserve,_

Ranma had confirmed that Kasumi would join them. He willed his avian appendage inside as he threw on his dark blue shirt. He grabbed his slippers and was soon launching himself into the evening air. The sun was beggining to set and the sky was ablaze in its evening colors. The dark figure of the General's son colud be made out in contrast to the sky. A moving wave of platnum whipped behind him as he lept from roof top to roof top. He landed infront of the Tendo home about five minutes.

Kasumi was having a slight problem, she wanted to look nice but most of her collection was house dresses. She pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans. She frowned as she realized she really needed to go shopping. she let out a sigh and began a truly epic struggle, squeezing into jeans she hadn't worn in months. she had battled them for a moment and won and finished dressing when someone knocked on the door. Kasumi frowned,she was in nothing but her jeans and a bra and nobody would get off their ass and answer the door.

Back on Gaia, all the tonberry lanterns flared as they knew their goddess was displeased...

Kasumi quickly threw on the black shirt and headed for the front door. She opened it to find Ranma smiling pleasently. His cat like eyes made her pause, they gave him an almost otherworldly charm. Her cheeks reddened slightly as his grin grew, "I think I prefer this to those dresses you normaly wear."

She could bearly manage a soft thank you, Ranma never used his charm on her before. She cleared her head after a short moment, "Shall we go?"


	5. clones, aliens, and meteors Oh my!

Kasumi took a moment to look at Ranma. His eyes held a slight glow and his hair was as silver as moonlight. "Ranma, what happened to you? Your hair is gray!"

Ranma paused for a moment to think of just how to tell her he wasn't fully human. "Well, This is what I was born to look like. Genma did something or another, we don't know. Am I presentable?"

She smiled softly at the almost plea in his words. "You are very handsome. You have your father's exotic looks."

Ranma held out an arm, "Shall we be off then? Dinner should almost be ready by the time we get there."

"Ranma, why do your eyes glow?"

Ranma smiled brightly, "I got it from my father, his glow brighter. The only thing I wonder about is how that fat oaf managed to force my body to change to what it was. Let's not dwell on such uncomfortable topics. We have dinner to attend to."

Kasumi took the out stretched hand and they began to the walk to the Saotome home. Ranma was enjoying his walk. It was calm and the company was excellent. "Kasumi, my parents are different if you couldn't already tell. Dad has stories that will sound impossible, try to keep that in mind while we are there."

"Are they any more impossible than a boy who switched genders with water or incredibly odd styles of martial arts involving lets say take out?"

"Some are. Just try to keep that in mind."

"Like what?"

"Clones, space aliens, and a giant meteor to name a couple."

"Oh my,"

An evening breeze whipped through the streets bringing a chill. Kasumi leaned in for warmth. Ranma smiled and enjoyed being close.

Back on Gaia, A massive party had been held in the Seventh Heaven bar. The whole team was celebrating the end of geostigma and their victory over Sephiroth and his clones. The whole world was celebrating the end of the plague, but not everyone was privy to the how or why. Most didn't even care. Vincent sat in the back, cleaning his three-barreled pistol Cerberus. Sipping on the drink Tifa gave him.

The only one who was ill at ease was Reeve. His mind was still wrestling with one all encompassing question, "What is going to stop him from coming back again?"

Cloud looked over, "What was that Reeve?"

"I said what is going to keep Sephiroth away? He has come back from the grave twice already. For all we know, there could be more remnants. I shutter to think if he got a woman pregnant!"

Everyone stopped. Nobody had stopped to consider the possibility of another reunion. Cloud stood up and set his glass down." Let him come then. We'll beat him again if he does."

"And what if he just waits until you're too old to fight?"

Everyone turned to the door to see Rufus standing in the doorway looking seriously. Reno and Rude standing behind him, his crisp white suit made him stick out amongst the dark background. He strode up to Cloud calmly, "Sephiroth won't age, he wont tire out. He is a cold and calculating maniac who just has to bide his time. You won because you surprised him. He just as to wait until time has worn you down. Your what, about twenty-four? I think he could easily wait twenty years and hit you when your health isn't so great."

"Then how do you suppose we handle the situation then?"

"That is where I come in," Said a cheerful voice.

Everyone turned to Cait Sith. Reeve looked at it strangely, "I didn't tell it to do that,"

"Right you are Reeve. I'm borrowing it for a moment, besides, possession is nine tenths of the law."

"Only Zack would make that bad a pun." Cloud sighed.

"You know it. Anyway, Sephiroth disappeared about eighteen years ago for about a month and a half. When he came back he was frantic about going back to some place called Japan. Turns out our planet was communing with another one when he fell into the Lifestream. He rode it to the other world until he was sent back."

"Wonder why he was so intent on getting back to this Japan,"

The cat smiled, "Start shuddering Reeve, He fell in love and she had his kid. When Cloud beat Seph again, the other planet made contact and was drawn there, alive. Sephiroth is normal, as long as JENOVA can't influence him. He was fine there, but JENOVA followed him to the other planet. Gaia is asking for your help one more time. Will you go to Earth and destroy JENOVA for good?"

"How would they get there? I doubt any of them besides Cloud and Valentine could handle being exposed to too much of the Lifestream. Mako poisoning isn't pretty," Reno said.

"Have a little faith, you have two guides to lead you through."

Clouds hand found Tifa's, "Do you know where JENOVA is exactly?"

Zack frowned, "Not really, all we know is that it is over there and may use Sephiroth again."

Vincent closed the chamber of Cerberus with an audible click, "I'll go."

Everyone nodded and said the same, including Rufus, and thus the Turks.

Ranma opened the door to his house for Kasumi and was hit by the scent of dinner. Sephiroth was waiting on the other side, "I was just about to come and get you two. Your mother says dinner will be ready in a few moments."


	6. damn limit breaks

Kasumi sat in awe of the spectacle before her. Ranma was eating like a normal person. Having to no longer consume the food on his plate before it was taken. He was able to sit and enjoy his meal. He was able to have an actual conversation with out people insulting him. Ranma's mind was brought to bear as he sat and conversed with his father. Sephiroth would relate a story of his past to Ranma and he would dissect it faster than she could. His battle computer of a brain was running a little faster than normal. He was able in multiple conversations at once. He displayed manners she didn't know he had. This was a night full of surprises. He turned to Kasumi and smiled. "How is your food?"

"It's good. You're a wonderful cook Mrs.Saotome,"

"No, I divorced that fat louse, it's Hasegawa again."

Everything was fine until Ranma grabbed Kasumi and pulled her away as a wall collapsed.

Ryoga had shattered the wall with the breaking point when he heard Ranma's voice. Ranma was less than patient with the intrusion. He let his glowing eyes narrow dangerously. He let some control go and his newer powers raised to the surface. A swift kick launched Ryoga into a wall with Ranma following close behind. In a flash Ryoga was pinned. Ryoga was stunned, that kick hurt like hell. He found himself face to face with a very different and angry version of Ranma. "Pig, you best choose your next words carefully, as if your life depended on pleasing me."

"What is going on? When did you get so strong?"

Ranma frowned, "You broke a wall in my mothers home; nearly hurt Kasumi badly and you have the nerve, the gall to ask why I'm not playing around?"

Ryoga looked over to see Kasumi behind a large person with another woman. Kasumi looked shaken but unharmed. The Gentleman in question though looked thoroughly upset. "I don't care. I said I'd destroy your happiness Ranma."

"Wrong answer Hibiki. You can threaten and attack me all you want, but you just threatened those that I love."

Sephiroth placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Let me deal with this. You go help your mother and Kasumi. I'll handle our party crasher,"

Ranma looked at Ryoga and gave a snort of disgust as he dropped the cursed boy. He gave a sharp turn and began to walk back to the house. The one winged angel lifted Ryoga with an unbreakable grip by the shoulder. The pig gasped as his collarbone groaned under the pressure. "Listen to me you insect, I have less patience than my son when it comes to threats to my family. Give me one reason I should let you live…"

"It's none of your business,"

Meanwhile, On Gaia,

Cloud and the others stood on the deck of the Shera, high above the northern crater. "Ok folks, Here is the deal. This other planet doesn't have materia and developed differently. So before we make the jaunt, you'll want to double-check your stuff. Cid, we are going to have to leave this ship here," Zack said.

"They also had no monsters running about. So try to keep the weapons out of sight. We don't need to get the local authorities on our tail. Let's all be careful," Aeris added.

Everyone nodded and readied themselves. Cid didn't want to leave the Shera behind but had little choice. He gazed longingly back at the wheel, "You boys better take care of the old girl now ya hear?"

"Aye-aye Captain!"

The party descended the crater. Cloud kept glancing deeper into the crater as they walked. Over two years ago they marched down this gaping maw to battle Sephiroth and stop Meteor. Now here they were, doing it all over again, battling the general again to save the world. Half way down, Tifa caught up to him and nudged him, "It will be fine Cloud, and this time you have everyone to back you up. Even Zack is back to help,"

"Tifa, I can't help but think back to what Rufus said. All Sephiroth has to do is wait for us to get too old to stop him. He has died what, three times now? I guess I just don't want to fight him when my hair is as gray as his."

Tifa smiled at his weak joke. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and continued to walk next to him. They had finally reached the last ledge. Lifestream pulsing and flowing healthily before them as they prepped themselves for the plunge. Zack clapped Cloud on the back, "You ready man?"

Cloud nodded and dove in. His vision swam as me felt his body and mind get shoved through a long tunnel. He gaped in awe as he saw the true heart of the planet. He felt an overwhelming sense of calm as he was pulled into it. Only to be pushed out another one. Gaia and its Lifestream was a light green. This place, which he guessed was earth, was a stunning blue. He was rushed to the surface and found he was standing on the street of a city he had never seen before. The others joined him quickly when he had heard the voice that haunted his dreams.

"You attacked my son, that makes it my business,"

Sephiroth threw Ryoga into the air and delivered a devastating kick to the mid section catapulting the pig far from the city and quickly followed, only to meet with a familiar buster sword. The one winged angel kicked away and landed on the wall to see Ranma holding back members of the Turks and Avalanche. "I see… so you just can't let go can you cloud?"

"Not when you're involved. Where is Jenova?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "In hell for all I care. Which is where you all will be going if you don't back away from them,"

Reno looked from the kid to Sephiroth, "All we want is to get rid of Jenova. Just tell us where she is and I won't have to ruff up these nice folks."

"Ranma!" Kasumi cried as Reno grabbed her arm. Reno could only blink as Ranma removed his hand from Kasumi's arm and sent him flying into Zack. "Nobody hurts Kasumi. Got that red?"

Ranma saw an incoming punch blocked and countered with one of his own. He blinked when it was caught by his opponent. He now took serious notice of his opponent. Long auburn hair and a body like a model. He frowned, "I'd die before I let you people hurt them." He launched a quick kick combo which to his surprise was also blocked. He upped the ante and let loose a cry of "Amigruiken!" and cleared out the space around the two women. "Run, get out of here while I help dad."

"Ranma, be careful." Kasumi said as she pulled Nodoka out of the house.

Ranma turned back to the crowd and sighed, "Why can't I have one evening where things go nicely?" He saw the woman get up and charge him, "One date, just one nice EVENING!" he screamed as a snap kick connected with her stomach. He quickly ducked and dodged as Reno, Yuffie and Cid joined the melee. Sephiroth was busy with Cloud and the others rushing him with fire support from Rufus and Vincent. Ranma was receiving glancing blows and connecting solidly with those he was fighting. When he knocked one down the girl with the braid would get them up again. He needed to get to her. But with four opponents on him at once he needed a trump. He smiled, "Hey red, where did you learn how to fight? From a preschooler?"

"Why you little," Reno growled as he charged.

"Come on ladie, I know guys that make better kunoichi,"

"You Jerk!"

He smirked and continued to taunt the group and lead them into a spiral. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

A small tornado broke out as Ranma's opponents went skyward. Ranma turned his attention on the flower girl. He made a quick dash only to meet the broad side of a buster sword. Zack frowned at Ranma, "You don't want to try that again buddy."

Zack had been watching both battles and rushed in when he saw Ranma head for Aeris. He held his sword at the ready to make good on his warning. Ranma was making a quick check on everyone around him. His father was holding his own, and the others had landed heavily and were reluctant to get up. The flower girl was casting her magic again and he did the only thing he could, he rushed Zack in hopes of being able to stop the healing magic. Zack, as Ranma was quick to learn, was in a different league than the others. He wasn't reliant on his sword and it didn't slow him down. He was struggling to get out of the way of the massive blade. He suddenly found himself flying in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. He found himself colliding into Rufus and Vincent. His entire ribcage hurt from the pommel strike he had just got. He tried to stand but was having difficulty. He needed to move. He had to protect Kasumi and his mom. He dug deep as he rose to his feet and let forth a mighty roar as he bathed in a quick aura. Next thing he knew, Ranma was letting loose a chi attack like he has seen on television. All Zack could do was brace himself, "Damn limit break."


	7. Geostigma

Ranma was highly amused by the scene of his mother beating Reno over the head with a broom. The lazy Turk decided to make an unwanted advance toward the now single mom. After Ranma brought down Zack, everyone settled down and regrouped. That and Ranma rendering half of the "good guys" unconscious. Aeris began to explain the situation that had brought them there in the first place. Cloud seemed determined to stare at Sephiroth with a disapproving frown. Sephiroth on the other hand was currently restraining his girlfriend.

"We're sorry this whole thing escalated into a brawl. We really here to stop JENOVA and that's all."

Ranma regarded the woman in pink with distrust. Something about here just rubbed him the wrong way. His fists clenched read to defend himself. The only thing keeping him calm was Kasumi's hand on his. "So kill the thing and go home. "

Kasumi looked at Ranma in surprise. "Ranma, did you just suggest killing something."

"You heard them Kasumi. This thing will stop at nothing to get what it wants. It won't stop until it's dead. The sooner this JENOVA thing is dead, the sooner Blondie and his pals will leave and stop plotting to kill my father and most likely me by extension."

Kasumi frowned and began to look at the otherworldly visitors. Several wouldn't make eye contact and looked away. Some looked down out of guilt. The only ones who didn't were Vincent and Rufus. Vincent held the stare of the young couple whilst Rufus merely looked back in slight amusement of the situation. "I assure you my young friend that we wish to do this with the least amount of violence. Our numbers are really only to ensure JENOVA doesn't escape again. We brought several pieces of equipment to help in the search and as well as the treatment of the possible plague that JENOVA can unleash."

Sephiroth frowned. "What plague is that?"

Cloud scoffed. "It's called Geostigma. Geostigma is caused by JENOVA cells that invade and corrupt normal human bodies. You made a big production remember? Right before you tried to kill me again. Right any bells?"

"I only recall fighting you at the northern crater. So I don't recall this event you speak of Cloud. A JENOVA controlled clone may have been what you fought."

"You expect me to honestly believe…"

"SHUT UP! I don't care about some petty argument between you two at the moment. What about this Geostigma?" Kasumi shouted.

"It acts like a virus and infects normal healthy cells and causes the skin to discolor as it works its way to the surface. Causes severe pain as it starts to affect muscle tissue. If left untreated…its terminal." Vincent informed.

Kasumi felt sick. First some evil alien had arrived and now it could spread a plague. Life was starting to look up and now everything had to just fall apart.

"You mentioned treatment?" Sephiroth asked.

"A bath in Lifestream infused water. The Lifestream seeks out the invading cells and destroys them and heals the corrupted tissue. Aeris here is able to create the water." Rufus supplied.

Sephiroth maintained a far away look. "How long to make a batch of this I supposed holy water?"

"Not very long at all. Your body is rejecting the JENOVA cells isn't it Sephiroth?"

The long haired general remained silent. Several present looked in shock over such a concept. They all knew about how Sephiroth had come to be how he is. Hojo's twisted experiments on his unborn child had brought about what had become Heaven's dark harbinger. "Is that true Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked to Nodoka with a sad look in his eye. "Yes. Most of my right leg has begun to darken. It is also beginning to ache."

"We don't know what will happen to him if he is treated. He has had JENOVA cells since he was in the womb. His Father Hojo was a twisted scientist who wanted to know the effect of the cells on the body if injected prenatally." Rufus supplied.

"Hojo is my Father? Oh ye gods, How can I be related to that monster?"

"You're one to talk."Cloud said spitefully.

For his crass comment the failed clone was struck upside the head. Cloud looked to find that both Zack and Vincent had slapped him. Cloud had thought about what he had said and mumbled an apology.

"Best case scenario is that you'll be free of jenova cells and be a normal human afterwards. I'm hopeful that this will be the outcome,"

"And the worse case scenario?"

"worse case is an incredibly painful purging followed by a hospital trip due to parts of your body no longer being there." Reno piped in.

Several smacked the redhead upside the head. Reno once again ad put his foot in his mouth and was working on the knee. It was becoming a nasty habit in which Rude was trying to correct. It was hard to work with a partner who's mouth caused more trouble than necessary.

"Then it would be best to just be done with it. Ranma, I want you checked as well. You've been picking up a lot of my more unusual traits."

Ranma was unsure of Cloud and everyone else. The only person tat didn't rub him the wrong way was te man in the red cloak. "If you think they're ok. They still don't seem right to me."

"I understand, but this geostigma isn't very pleasant and I'd hate to see you develop it. I you have it we can delay it if I am… less than energetic due to my own treatment."

Ranma nodded. That made the situation a bit more tolerable. In the short amount of time he was here, Sephiroth had truly captured his title as father. Genma was nearly forgotten and almost never brought up. And thanks to the efforts of sephiroth, Genma would drop dead of a triple heart attack in about of an hour.

Soon all that needed to happen was for JENOVA to croak and the strangers to leave. Ranma would push himself as hard as he could to make that happen. If only fate would work with him for once and not against him.

Short update, but an update none the less.


End file.
